1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of module displays for indicating textual based information via a user defined display.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently factory assembled displays provide users the ability to change the displayed content. Users are, however, not able to assemble signs from individual modules. Computer monitors can be combined to form a virtual desktop but require extensive programming and hardware to combine multiple displays into a single display. While there are many ways to display textual information well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.